I Hope You Understand
by Lil Diana-doll
Summary: sorry, I haven't updated in a while, and still might not... by the way, I haven't added a chapter yet, I'm making it extra long, to make up for the late update... :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: here you go, yes this is a one-shot, most of my stories are one-shots, it's been a while since I posted again. I was working on other things, like a poetry writing contest in school, and homework. I won 2nd runner up! :D, I will be giving a cyber cookie to everyone who reviews nicely, remember, be nice.**

* * *

_ding dong!_ it ran through the house waking everyone up, everyone just woke up at 6:00 in the morning and you could guess, nobody was pleased. The mailman came waay too early to the Kabra's estate. One of the servants got the door and was surprised to see a small jade green box in the mailman's hand with a jade green envelope. Never the less, he took the box and and signed the clip board.

He looked at the name on the back, nothing, it just said _Ian Kabra_, in neat hand writing. He hurried up to Ian's room and knocked. Ian opened the door got the stuff and slammed the door. Once inside the room he checked the things, just a small box and an envelope, then he noticed that they were jade green, and the ink was orange almost amber. He opened the envelope first and read the letter:

_To Ian Kabra_

_Do you understand how I feel?_

_Do you understand me at all?_

_Do you know how it feels to be someone you're not?_

_Do you know how I put up with it?_

_Do you know how I can stand it?_

_Maybe soon you'll find out_

_Who I really am_

_But the fact that you'll never know how I feel,_

_Is a sad tale for me_

_I see you standing and laughing with your friends_

_While I sit and watch, this complicated story_

_This tale left unwritten_

_I start to understand your ways_

_But still, I don't understand you_

_Are you really the one for me? _

_Are we supposed to be friends?_

_I stand and watch you walk away_

_In awe and disbelief_

_Why do you build me up_

_And try to break me down?_

_Why do you talk to me_

_And insult me none the less?_

_Maybe what the others say is true_

_We are not compatible_

_Like fire and ice_

_You melt me with your hot smirk _

_Like a fire warms me up_

_I cool you with my freezing glares_

_Like ice does to soda_

_Once you said my name_

_I knew you were for me_

_But you didn't know that until Korea_

_I should've told you long ago, I love you, I hope you understand._

_ Amy T. Cahill_

Ian felt dreaded, after he read the letter, he knew that he should have been better than that. He made Amy feel bad about herself. He checked the box next. he unwrapped it and saw that the lid has Amy's picture on it. and in it were, the coin from Korea, the bookmark from the Philippines, and a note:

dear Ian,

I hope you remember these things, memos, you forgot them with me.

Amy T. Cahill

Ian felt something warm and wet slide down his cheek. He touched it and tasted it, _huh, salty...a tear_ he realized. _I'm coming Amy, please, wait for me,_ he thought as he stood up and packed a few clothes and the envelope and box into one of his many bags.

* * *

A/N: ok so I decided that this is not a one-shot, not anymore. oh by the way, Cliffie! stay tuned for the next chapter, please review nicely. :D cyber cookies will be given to those who obey!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

" Mum! Dad! Natalie! I'm going somewhere, don't bother following me!" he shouted as he dragged his bag to the private jet.

"Ian! Can I come?" asked Natalie running down the stairs, trying to put her coat on.

"You don't even know where I'm going." He said.

"Yes I do, you're going to California, to Amy" she stated

"How do you know that they're in California?" he asked.

"I-uh- I j-just know?" she stuttered.

"Alright, but hurry up, you have to tell me everything on the way there, ok?" he said.

"Yeah, Yeah, alright" she said while running to catch up to him.

Ian was sitting down on one of the velvet seats of the jet, _Natalie, how could she have been lying to me all along?_, he asked himself. _The_ Natalie Kabra, the one who calls the Cahills brats, was Dan's _girlfriend._

There was nothing wrong with that of course, they were seventeen already, but how could Natalie lie to him. _Did Amy know about this? Oh stop worrying, you'll get there and you can ask her._

Soon enough, they arrived on the freeway. They jumped off hurriedly and started walking to the baggage claim, aka, the door.

The limo was waiting for them outside, it was not black, it was white, Ian's choice. One time, when he let Natalie pick the limo, she picked hot pink, now she was only allowed to pick when she was going shopping…. Alone.

"Dan!" Natalie squealed. "I missed you" she said as she ran toward the dark blonde-haired boy, arms wide open.

"Natalie, I've been waiting for an hour, Amy had called me at least ten times already, where have you been?" he asked arms opened, with a big grin on his face.

"When did you come in the first place?" she asked releasing Dan.

"Uuhh….. one o' clock?" he said sheepishly.

"I told you to come at two" she smiled.

Ian almost puked, "You guys, how can you mix sugar with cheese?" he asked.

"What?" they asked, not getting his point.

"Never mind, what I mean is, we should go" he said.

"Ok" said Dan and went into the limo, followed by Natalie and Ian.

"Dan? Hello? Dan!" she shouted into the phone. "Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm coming home, in about…." He checked his watch "Ten minutes"

"That's not the point, Where are you?" she shouted again.

"I told you, I'll be home soon!" he shouted back, then hung up.

Ian was dumbfounded, couldn't believe what he heard. He heard Dan and Amy shouting, he even saw Dan make some gestures, which was totally use less since Amy couldn't see him.

He knew that brothers and sisters fight, but he didn't know that they hung up on each other, _I guess this is normal for them, I think for everybody, this is also normal. _

He didn't think about it anymore, it was just a silly, random thought. He was quiet for the rest of the trip, it seemed like an eternity before Dan finally said "Right, then turn left at the next corner… stop!"

They were finally there.

**A/N: hi! So, I want to thank the nice reviewers:****ANicoandDanFan39, Natalie Kabra, Icestorm37, emeralgreenlove, and PurpleTea88.**

** Thank you, as you will have noticed, this is a chapter all about the way there… which is weird by the way, I was actually planning on making this chapter long but, I don't wanna, by the way review nicely, thanks to the authors above, here's your cyber cookie, note the word cyber, but it's chewy and chocolate chip….**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_Knock, knock, knock, _the door opened on the third knock. An angry, copper-haired, green-eyed girl greeted them.

"Dan! Why did you hang up on me?" she screamed into Dan's face, not noticing either of the Kabras.

"I came home, didn't I?" he said calmly and pushed her aside.

She was sizzling with anger, then, she noticed the Kabras.

"H-h-hi" she greeted sheepishly.

"My, my Amy, who knew you could change personalities in a second" said Ian. "If I didn't know you were a Madrigal, I would've thought you were a Lucian"

She glared at them, then said "If you want anything, call me, I'll be in my room upstairs" and turned toward the stairs.

Ian's hand flew to her shoulder, she stopped abruptly.

"What do you want, Ian?" she hissed. By now, Dan and Natalie knew better than to stick around and watch. They were out of the room since Amy stuttered.

"I merely want to talk to you, love" he addressed, and led her to one of the couches. He began shuffling inside his bag and brought out the box and envelope.

Amy gasped, She had forgotten about that.

"I-Ian" she stuttered "Where d-did you g-get th-that?"

"My, aren't we forgetful?" he said "If I wasn't mistaken, it was you who sent me this"

"N-no, I kept that in my drawer, locked up, and the only other person who knew the password was…." Her voice trailed off.

They were left in an uneasy silence… until…

"DAN!" she screamed with regret and anger clear in her voice. She stomped toward the T.V. room was… she figured that Dan would be there, because, it's 2:30, time for CSI's most wanted…. Or some stupid show like that.

"DAN!" she screamed again. "How did Ian get this? From what I remember, you're the only other person in the _world_ who knows the password"

"Why are you blaming me? It wasn't my fault that Nellie taught Saladin how to send mail" he protested.

_Was he blaming the cat for this mess? When will he grow up?_ She thought.

"As far as I know, Saladin doesn't know how to pick a lock… or decode passwords!" she defended herself.

"If that's the case, you don't know much, you left your drawer open for the last few days, anyone, or in this case, any_thing_, can open it" he explained "It wouldn't have taken Saladin long to go to the mail box and back again"

_Who knew a cat was smarter than her,_ she thought, then fainted.

It was just too much for her to handle. I mean, who could handle a cat that can send mail, a brother who's so annoying, and only three hours of sleep?

* * *

**A/N: sooo another chapter, sorry it's short, but I made it funny to cover up for that, by the way, be nice, I have run out of cyber cookies, but how about brownies? oh yeah, Cliffie! stay tuned for the next chapter**

**question of the day: who do you think is the surprise guest in the next chapter?**

**if you can guess correctly, you will be have credit for it in the next chapter... thanks to those who reviewed nicely... if you're hanging around for me to announce the names, then scram, cause I won't.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Amy? Amy, wake up!" she heard. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a room. It has green walls and the bed was black with green pillows. _How'd I get here? Where am I anyway?, _she thought.

"Finally, Amy, You're awake" She saw a girl with a pierced nose and black and blond hair.

"Who are you?" she asked "And who is Amy?"

"Dear God, she has amnesia!" the black and blonde haired girl said. "You are Amy, I'm Nellie, this is Dan-" she said pointing to a blonde haired boy "This is Ian" she said pointing to a boy with black hair "And this is Natalie" she said pointing to a girl with black hair.

"Wait, who are you again? You're Nellie, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm your bab- Au Pair" She explained. She pointed at the boy named Dan. "Dan, is your brother" then she stopped and thought… "Ian is your boyfriend and Natalie is his sister."

Everyone looked shocked by what Nellie had said, but she gave them all a look that said I'll tell you later. Amy didn't notice because she was taking this all in.

"Oh, so you are my family? Where's my mom… and dad?" she asked again.

"They… They're dead" said Natalie.

"They are? Oh well, that's too bad" said Amy.

The she noticed a man standing by the black door…

"Who is that?" she asked pointing.

"He is your… our uncle" said Dan.

"Uncle who?" she asked.

"Uncle Fiske, he adopted us" he said it like he was talking to a mentally challenged child.

"How about the person behind you? What's his name?" she asked pointing at a brown haired boy behind all of them.

They all seemed baffled. He wasn't there before… was he?

* * *

**A/N: hey, I'm sorry, this is another short chapter, please forgive me for being lazy. I just finished exams and we have practices next week, which gives me more time to write. cyber brownies to those who reviewed nicely, next time I'll give cakes. Can anyone guess who this mysterious brown haired boy is? **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"Kurdt?" chorused Nellie and Dan.

"Kurdt?" asked Ian and Natalie.

"Kurdt?" asked Amy curiously.

"Kurdt is your friend, from South Africa" explained Dan bitterly, he hates Kurdt. "The one who tried to steal you from Ian."

At this, Ian began to understand. This is the ever perfect Kurdt, he thought, I thought he would be better than this.

"So, you're Kurdt, huh?" he stated.

"Yes, I've come to see Amy. I heard that she's sick" said Kurdt. "I assume you're the ever glamorous Ian?"

"Yeah, how would you know?" asked Ian.

"When I first met Amy, Dan sensed that I liked Amy. He said 'her heart already belongs to Ian'" explained Kurdt.

Ian sent a grateful smile to Dan, who in turn, nodded. Dan had been helpful since he met Natalie.

"I would like to advise you to leave" said Ian, rather rudely.

"Why?" asked Kurdt.

"Because, Amy has amnesia, and she doesn't remember you" said Ian.

"Ehem" Fiske cleared his throat. "Kurdt, I think Ian is right. Come back later, when Amy has recovered"

Kurdt sighed. He knew he wasn't wanted. He couldn't fit in anywhere. He looked glum and disappointed. He tried in a vain attempt to smile. He failed. He walked out the door and left them.

It seemed odd somehow, that Ian was now playing a different role in Amy's life. Maybe it's because I'm not used to it, thought Ian. I'll be all over this role later on.

Ian groaned, he had been here for the past three hours listening to Amy's _whole _life story. True, Amy is only twenty years old, but she kept asking questions. She zoned out for ten minutes, nobody noticed, so they kept on telling the story. They only noticed that Amy zoned out because after a few minutes, she started swaying lightly. She blinked about five times. Then she fell asleep. I guess she got bored too.

"So, you took a course on chemistry and you graduated after one year…" said Dan. I zoned out too, Natalie was already asleep and Nellie was trying her best to look wide awake, I went to sleep.

"So then, you kept going to Grace's and out parent's graves you talk to them a lot…" said Dan "Hey!"

Everyone woke up, amused. It had taken Dan like a minute to notice everyone was asleep. The only person who hadn't woken up was Nellie, she is a deep sleeper, also Amy had managed to sleep five seconds after she woke up. I tried to sleep again, and Natalie leaned on Dan and fell asleep. I guess Dan was sleepy too, so he went to sleep too.

3rd person POV

Uncle Fiske entered the room bearing a tray of refreshments. He was baffled when he saw everyone asleep, he was shocked that Ian was beside Amy, asleep. He got bored waiting for them to wake up, so he put the tray down on the table and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh… WAKE UP!" screamed Amy.

Everyone groaned and woke up. That is everybody other than Nellie.

"Amy… I want to sleep." Said Ian. And he opened his eyes to see that he was hugging Amy.

"Sorry… I wanted to do something." Said Amy, grimacing.

"Well, then come with me." Said Ian.

"Okay." She said and held Ian's hand. Ian's face was rapidly reddening, but Amy was oblivious to this.

She wandered around the mansion a little and finally, she stopped.

"I'm lost." She told Ian.

"Well, I don't know the way either, love." Said Ian.

They walked around some more and ended up in the living room. They looked around. There were a few comfy chairs to sit on, but no entertainment, only a remote but no T.V.

"I guess we could stay here until someone finds us." Said Amy, plopping down on one of the chairs. Ian sat down too. He left his phone in his bag. And he left his bag with Natalie.

Amy stood up and sat down right beside Ian. Ian didn't care, tried sleeping again. Amy leaned her head on Ian's shoulder. Ian didn't care, tried sleeping again.

Amy closed her eyes and slept. Ian found himself putting his arm around her waist and putting his head on hers. Amy was hugging him.

"Hey Dan, I think I found the remote!" said Nellie, but not so loud.

Nellie noticed Ian and Amy sleeping on the couch. She laughed then took out her cellphone. She took a picture then left with the remote.

*#*#*#*#*

"Guess what I saw!" said Nellie as she burst into the T.V. room where everybody else was. "Everyone, come with me. We're going on a little field trip."

*#*#*#*#*

Ian felt comfy, sitting next to Amy. She loves me now. I just know it. What he didn't know was that Amy was having the same thoughts as him.

"They look cute together, don't they?" said Fiske.

"They sure do, I wish Dan would be more affectionate, like Ian." Said Natalie.

"What did I do?" asked Dan.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I chose you to be my boyfriend." Said Natalie.

"Is it because I look hot?" suggested Dan. "Or maybe it was because of my skills."

"No, silly, it's cause you're funny." Laughed Natalie.

"I can't believe that because of me, those two actually made up." Said Nellie.

Ian woke up first. He saw Amy beside him, still sleeping. He looked around and noticed that the others were watching them.

"Why are you here?" asked Ian.

"We wanted to watch you." Said Nellie. "Why are you here?"

"We got lost." Said Ian. He sat up straight and Amy woke up.

"Have a nice nap, Amy?" asked Dan.

"Yeah, how 'bout you Ian?" she asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Well, we need to cook breakfast." Said Fiske. "Today, cooking is a _family _affair. Which means everyone will cook the breakfast of their choice."

Everyone smiled, each one having different thoughts.

Ian: I sure hope I'm a good cook.

Natalie: now I can do this my way.

Dan: I can choose my breakfast! Yeah!

Nellie: this is going to be fun.

Fiske: I hope I still remember how to cook.

Amy: do I even know how to cook?

Even though he was hidden, Kurt was thinking.

Kurt: this will be a disaster.

**A/N: everybody hates Kurt, yey, I got the spelling correctly, thanks for pointing that out. Everybody review nice. I'm going to work on the next chapter.**

**Q: what do you think will happen to Kurt next chapter?**

**A: well, guess, you'll find out next time.**

** For those of you who think that Amy is OOC, she's supposed to be. She's got amnesia, remember? She doesn't know who she really is.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Dan! Can you_ please _pass the sugar?" asked Natalie.

"Sure" said Dan while he pinched on the sugar, able to get a little and threw it at Natalie.

"DAN!" she screamed. She was now dusted with sugar. "Next time, pass it in the container."

Natalie was going to get the jar herself when she bumped into Nellie.

"Sorry, kiddo." Said Nellie. "I need to get the cinnamon."

"Ian." Amy whined. "I don't know how to cook."

"Don't worry, what do you want to cook?" said Ian, coming over to Amy's aid.

"I want to cook French toast." She said. "But I need eggs and milk and sugar and butter and cinnamon."

"Ok, I'll help you" Ian got the ingredients and put them on the table in front of Amy. "Anything else?"

"A bowl and a fork and a frying pan, please." She said as she started to mix the eggs and milk into the bowl that Ian gave her.

"Can you turn the stove on please?" she asked.

"I'll do it." Said Fiske standing in front of the stove.

"Here, I need you to melt the butter on the pan, please." She gave Ian the pan and butter and a small knife. Ian went to the stove to do as said.

Amy was thinking, _now what was I supposed to dip in the eggs and milk? Oh, right, the bread._ Amy went to get the bread from the cupboard. Then she went back to her table and dipped ten pieces of bread in the mixture. Then she put them on a plate and walked over to Ian.

"Ian, I can do this now, thank you for your help, but you can continue with your breakfast." Amy smiled at Ian.

"Thanks Amy, I hope you don't mind, I kind of need your help now." Said Ian.

"Sure, after I'm done with frying these." Said Amy, putting the bread one by one on the big pan. Then after a while she flipped them over, then after another moment she took them out of the pan. She went back to her table and dusted them with the cinnamon and sugar mixture that she made. Then she put one of those globe thingies in fancy restaurants to cover her breakfast. "I'm done."

She went over to help Ian with his breakfast. "What do you want to cook?"

"Sausages and toast with butter." Said Ian.

"So, you're on a diet?" she asked.

"No, I grew up used to that." Then he got the sausages out and he took the bread from Amy's table.

Amy understood what she needed to do. She took the sausages and popped them in the microwave to defrost. Then she took the bread and asked. "How many pieces do you want, Ian?"

"Two please." He said.

Amy put two pieces of bread into the toaster and then got the sausages from the microwave. She got a pan and then asked. "Ian, do you want them oily?"

"No, I don't want them oily." He said. He took the bread out of the toaster and put them on a plate with a small slice of butter. Amy put only a little amount of oil and fried the sausages.

A while later Amy summoned Ian, and when he came she put the sausages on his plate.

"Now that that's over, let's eat breakfast." Amy said. She looked around and saw Dan and Natalie struggling to get their breakfast ready before ten o' clock. "On second thought, we better help them."

Nellie and Fiske were gathering all of the covered and finished dishes to the garden where there was a huge blanket for all of them. They even have a customized pillow to each sit on. After they were done they came back inside to witness the chaos that was Dan and Natalie.

"Kiddos! Stop!" said Nellie. "What are you going to eat anyway?"

"A croissant and a muffin." Said Natalie. Somehow, she was able to make the croissant and she was waiting for the batter of her muffin to set. The oven was already heating.

"A cookie a la mode`." Said Dan. He was able to fix the cookie and set it on a plate. He was able to get the syrup and ice cream the syrup was already on the cookie spelling out 'DAN'. But he couldn't get the ice cream in a stable form.

"I'll help Dan." Said Fiske.

"I'll help Natalie." Said Nellie. "You can wait for us in the garden, kiddos."

"Thanks Nellie." Said Amy.

BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, want to see the other's breakfasts?" said Ian. He took the cover of Nellie's breakfast and revealed a waffle topped with some rainbow. It's looks like Nellie put different kinds of syrup on her waffle, one even looked like mustard. But Amy tasted that syrup and said it was mango syrup. They put the lid back.

Next Amy opened Fiske's. Fiske's was just some piece of bread. But Amy took a better look at it, it looked like quesadillas*.

Nellie and the others came a while later and they had a wonderful breakfast under the apple tree.

**A/N: so what do you think? Instead of writing your real thoughts just go with this chart. **

**nice, but the grammar and spelling needs work.**

**Work on it!**

**Awesome!**

**Update soon :D**

**This is clichéd and OOC. Delete it.**

**Or, if you can't choose, rate, five stars is perfect and one star is can be better, an 'X' is get off of this site.**

***if you want to get the recipe for this, PM me! :D… until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

chapter 8 part 1.

"Fiske, what do you say to a day in the pool?" asked Nellie.

"Ok," he said, then smiled mischievously. "On one condition."

Everyone smiled then leaned in close to hear what he was going to say next.

"We are going to have a fashion show, everyone of us, except me and Nellie, is required to bring the following to backstage." He said. "Sleep wear, party clothes, night gowns and clothes, and most importantly… beach wear."

Amy and Natalie and Ian smiled… but unfortunately, Dan hated the idea. He was always self-conscious even though he didn't show it. Dan didn't like the idea of… he didn't like it when he had to dress up.

Ian, Amy and Natalie were all thinking the same thing: What should I wear? And they all ran upstairs to pick out their clothes.

* * *

**A/N: so, this is only part one of chapter 8, but part two will be muuch longer... so anyway, what do you think Dan hates to show during the fashion show? if you get this right, you'll have extra credit... plus I need judges, you can be a judge, just send me a PM or type the form up in your review.**

**Name: **

**Physical properties: (like hair color, skin color, etc.)**

**Personality:**

**that's all I need, I'm going to pick out three of the best judges... only three... bye :D**


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

Chapter 8 part 2

If one was to judge, the kids were fabulous. Fiske, Nellie, Krissy, Kathlene and Veronica were sitting at a table in front of the stage, but far enough from it that they could see the children.

An audience was already gathering, some of them were emeralgreenlove, Saladin, elana10202, LucianGurl39, amy-x-ian-forever, rckstr12, alexandera, ShardX, Oyako-sama, PurpleTea88, Natalie Kabra (author), N3WYORKD3VIL, and many, many more.

They were all clapping and cheering. Nellie went up on stage and grabbed a mic.

"Hello, fans and friends." She said, more cheering from the crowd. "Are you ready to rock?" more cheering, more shouting, and more applause.

"Well then, let's introduce our judges for the night." She hollered. "Please welcome our very own, Krissy!"

A girl with dark brown hair, tan skin and dark brown eyes stood up and waved at the crowd.

"Kathlene!" said Nellie. Kathlene stood up and waved at the crowd too.

"Veronica!" she said and a girl with wavy reddish-brown hair stood up.

"And me! Nellie Gomez!" she waved and smiled.

#*#*#*#*# back stage.

Amy's dressing room:

Amy was looking at her choice of clothes infront of her. She smiled and nodded.

"This will be an experience of a life time." She told herself. The sleepwear contest was up first so she got dressed and waited behind the curtains for her cue.

Dan's dressing room:

Dan was looking at the clothes in front of him. He slapped his forehead and dressed into his sleepwear costume.

"At least the beach wear is last." He muttered to himself. He put on a fake smile and walked toward the curtains.

Ian's dressing room:

Ian looked at his clothes, he was wearing the sleepwear already. He looked around the room and at his watch.

"It's time." And he walked out the door toward the curtains.

Natalie's dressing room:

"Oh, no" she said to herself. "I'm late." And she ran out to the curtains in her sleepwear.

On stage ~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay people, let's call on…" she smiled. "Amy Cahill!"

Amy walked out wearing a black nightgown with a green hem, she also wore a pair of green silk slippers with black lining. And a cute teddy bear completed the look. She smiled at the crowd and turned around slowly, then walked backstage.

Krissy stood up and said, "Natalie!" with a big grin on her face.

Natalie came out wearing a black velvet robe over her red satin nightgown with white lace trimming. She also had worn red satin slippers and brought a teddy bear with a red velvet ribbon. She turned and walked backstage.

"Now, for the boys." Said Fiske. "Dan Cahill."

Dan walked out with a sleepy grin on his face. He was wearing a blue ninja robe and pants with a black silk belt around his waist. He wore black silk slippers too. He turned and walked back stage.

"Ian Kabra!" said Kathlene.

Ian walked out with a grin, wide awake wearing a red robe over his black pajamas. He wore red silk slippers too. He turned and walked back stage.

Veronica grabbed the mic from Nellie and walked up on stage.

"Now for the night gown contest!" she screamed, everyone cheered. "First up, Amy Cahill." She walked back to her seat.

Amy came out wearing a jade green dress*. It was ruffled in the front and she wore the Jade necklace her grandmother Grace owned. She was wearing green flats and her hair was fixed up in a bun with a few layers of hair down and curled. She smiled and walked back stage.

"Natalie Kabra" said Fiske.

Natalie came out wearing a ruby red dress, just below the knees. It had a darker red belt with a flower design up front*. She was also wearing a pair of red wedge heels studded with rubies. Her hair was braided and she had her bangs covering her forehead. She smiled, turned and walked back stage.

"Ian Kabra!" said Nellie. Everyone cheered.

Ian walked out wearing a black suit with a black bow*. He was wearing black loafers and his hair was styled with water just plain water. He turned, smiled and walked back stage.

"Dan Cahill!" said Chloe. She smiled as Dan walked out.

Dan was wearing a suit with out any bows or ties. If you asked Natalie, she would have said that he looked hot. He was wearing dress shoes and he looked bored but he gave a lazy smile and walked back stage.

"Okay!" said Veronica. "Let's get the models out here in their party clothes! It's time to party!" everyone cheered.

Amy, Natalie, Ian and Dan all came out wearing yellow. Ian was wearing a yellow polo shirt with khaki pants and Sanuk shoes. Dan was wearing a casual printed yellow shirt that said **'My girlfriend's hotter than fire!'** with sneakers and jeans with a chain hanging on the right side.

Amy was wearing a yellow dress with an orange belt. She wore a pair of yellow flats with orange floral designs. Natalie wore a yellow and red combo dress with red heels and a topaz bracelet.

Everyone cheered while Kathlene took the mic and went up stage.

"Okay, everybody listen up! We can't vote by ourselves but we'll make a decision so later everyone will head to the exit with a slip of paper with the name of the person you voted." She said. "But for now, let's enjoy the question and answer portion!" and walked back to her seat.

"The first question is for Ian. Who do you think you got your fashion sense from?" said Veronica.

"I think I got it from Isabel." He said.

"Oh, you mean the witch in pearls and perfume?" she said. Ian smiled a smile that showed off his white teeth and nodded.

"Yes" he said. "But I prefer to call her a hag!"

"Aww, what a cutie." Said Veronica.

"The next question is for Amy. Who do you think should win?" asked Fiske.

"I think that… I think that I don't want to answer this question…" she said sheepishly.

"Okay, a different question, perhaps?" asked Fiske. "If you would be absent this day and couldn't make it, who, from the Judge's table, would you choose to replace you?"

"Uh, I think it would be… Veronica." She said.

"Okay, the next question is for Natalie." Said Nellie. "Does it matter much if your mother is watching you right now?"

Natalie panicked, she looked around only to find the audience and the judges and her boyfriend and her brother and Amy. She sighed in relief and said "Yes, but not that much."

"The last question is for Dan. What is your inspiration to join this contest?" asked Kathlene.

"Oh, well, I didn't really want to join, but I think I'm here because of Nellie." He said.

"Oh, that's a nice thing to say." Said Krissy.

"No, no, you're getting the wrong idea." He said. "I mean, I think I'm here because Nellie forced me."

The crowd laughed, they love it when Dan is funny. Well, time to change into beachwear, he thought as he walked back stage with the others.

* * *

**A/N: now, I'm giving you another chance at guessing... by the way, I already have my three judges to accompany Nellie and Fiske at the judges table. I'm sorry for those who were not chosen... :P**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Ladies and gentlemen." Said Krissy. "The beachwear contest."

_ !_ A laser gun was shot. Missing Krissy by an inch.

Everyone looked at the shape written on the tarp. background of the stage. A 'V'.

Dan, Amy, Natalie and Ian all came out a moment later wearing their beachwear. Except Dan, he still had his shirt on. Natalie was squeezing Dan's hand and Amy was hugging Ian and had her face buried in his chest.

Amy couldn't make out any of the things that were happening on stage and below them. She looked at the 'V' shape again and she had a stricken look on her face. She buried her face in Ian's chest again and whispered so that only he could hear.

"It's them…" she whispered. Ian took Amy to his dressing room to talk about it.

"Who are they? How do you know it's them?" he asked. Amy put her hand up, palm facing Ian, as if it would protect her from the questions. She slowly let her hand lower toward Ian's shoulder, stopping him.

"Ian, they started the plague, they killed Gideon Cahill." She said calmly. "They… are the Vespers."

Ian was still confused. "Who are the Vespers? What do they do?"

"Ian, stop pacing, it's making me dizzy." She said, Ian stopped pacing and sat down beside her. He took her hand.

"Does Fiske know about this?" he asked.

"Well, for your previous questions, they are a family similar yet more secretive than the Cahills. They want the Cahill family's serum, and they make Isabel Kabra look like mother Teresa." She said then she shuddered. Ian shuddered then leaned back on the chair. "And yes, Fiske knows about this, all Madrigals do. That would explain why he's sitting down and staying calm like Nellie, Dan and I are doing."

Ian looked at her up, then down, then looked into her eyes. "Aren't you scared?" he asked.

"No, not really, all of the other information was washed away like Nellie said." Said Amy. "I have amnesia, I don't remember why I have to be scared of them."

Ian closed his eyes and slept, he knew that Amy could handle this, but not by herself. He felt the familiar weight of Amy's head on his shoulder. Then he noticed that her head seemed cold today, he looked at her, and didn't see her at all.

Instead, he saw gun, pointed directly at him.

"Nighty, night." Said a voice. "And don't wake up till the morning light."

Then, he blacked out. A whisper escaped his lips before he did. "Where's Amy?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

_Ian, _I thought, _where is he? Is he safe?_

"Wake up, girl." Said a voice. "Do you want to go home or not?"

I opened my eyes to see a kinda tanned-skinned, brown-haired, brown-eyed girl. She looked Asian, and she looked eleven years old. From what I would have read about, she may be a Filipino. She was, after all, an Asian.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In the Philippines." She said and gestured around her. I understood what she meant, I could hear snatches of conversation around me, I couldn't understand at all.

"_Sino ba yan?"_

_ "Di ko alam, pero diba may nag iwan lang sakanya?"_

"Come, I'll let you meet my friends and get you a home." She said.

"Wait, what's your name?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." She said, then whispered something in my ear. "I know who you are, Amy Cahill." And lead me to a four-story building. It looked like her school.

She lead me to the fourth floor and I saw two rooms to my left. She went straight toward a wall and turned left, I saw another door to my right, and a small alley that looked suspiciously like a fire exit. I looked straight ahead and saw windows to my left and another door to my right. She took me to the dark alley.

"Hi Aan, Pia and Kat." She said and sat down on the floor with three girls. A girl, the one that looked like Pia, widened her eyes. Pia whispered something to her.

She nodded. "Yep, that's her." She said, but the other two were confused.

"Anyway, Amy, my name is Rain." Then she looked at the others like she was expecting them to speak.

"I'm Pia." Said the girl from a while ago, she had black highlighted, not so straight, short hair. She had tanned skin and brown eyes.

"I'm Aan." Said a chubby girl with black, short, not so straight, plain hair. She had coffee colored skin and black eyes.

"I'm Kat." Said a white skinned, black, short, straight haired, tall girl. Then she scowled at Rain and said "Why are you here?"

Rain frowned and left. I was left alone with the three girls, when Pia took my hand and led me toward Rain. "Don't mind her, she's always like that."

We saw Rain on the third floor looking at the first year room sadly. Since it was Saturday, no one was there.

"Rain, get over it." Said Pia. "He loves you, but the teachers won't allow it. Plus you're too young."

Rain looked at both of us and she said "Come, let's go to my house, then we could take her back to Boston."

"Wait," I said. "How do you know I live in Boston?"

"Ian is waiting." Said Rain with a mischievous smile on her face, one that only a Lucian could acquire. I was shocked that she knew who Ian is. She may be a Cahill, and Pia might be one too.

"Are you a Cahill?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm a Lucian and Pia is a-." She was cut of by Pia.

"I'm a Janus." She said.

* * *

**A/N: so by the way, I forgot, last chapter, the asteris?(*) that means I have a link in my profile, so anyway, review nice... by the way, those are real filipino words and the four girls are real people. Rain is me, that's my real name... :D, and that scene with the first year thing, it's just something random I wanted to put in, I'm 11 in the story and I'm in grade six... hope you like it... :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Bye." Said Pia. "Hope you get home safely, Amy."

I smiled. Pia and Rain are nice people. Rain took me to a purple car. We got inside and she told the driver to go home.

Rain shifted in her seat so that she was looking at me.

"Do you have a cell phone?" she asked. I was shocked, then I remembered that she was only eleven years old.

"Don't you have one?" I asked as I got my phone out.

"I had one when I was seven, then it got stolen a few years later, then my mom let me borrow a cell phone, then it got stolen." She said. "Then I got another phone, it got stolen."

I gave her my phone, and she dialed a number.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. "Yes, it's me… how long does it take you to go to the Philippines?... half day?... how about a jet?... I get it, just get here as fast as you can… okay… uh-huh… kay bye."

"Who was that?" I asked as I took my phone back.

"No one." She said.

I checked my phone, it said: _Kabra, Ian_

"Why did you call Ian?" I asked.

"Because…" she said. I gave up.

We arrived at her house. It looked like a building. Three stories high.

"Here we are." She said. I got off the car and Rain led me inside.

She had a library, amazing. She led me upstairs and told me to stay in her room while she ordered lunch. I lay down on the top bunk of the double deck, because she said that the bottom bunk was her brother's.

"Amy." She called. Then she went inside. "Lunch is ready, and after lunch, we go shopping."

I groaned. She's just like Natalie, except she didn't have a dart gun.

"Coming." I said as I sat up and jumped from her bed to the floor and out to the dining room.

"What's for lunch?" I asked.

"Do you want to eat Filipino food, or American?" she asked. I wonder what Filipino food would taste like.

"I want to try Filipino." Then the maid came with a big bowl of rice with a serving spoon in it. Another maid came with a big bowl of soup with some fish in it. It smelt good. Then the other maid came back with a flat bowlish thing in her hand. It had some brown sauce in it and some meat and potatoes.

"What's that?" I asked pointing at the soup with fish. "And that?" pointing at the brown sauce.

"That," she said referring to the soup. "Is _sinigang_, it is a Filipino favorite and known for its sour taste."

"And that." She said referring to the brown sauce. "Is _adobo_, another one of Filipino favorite. Try them." She took the serving spoon and got some rice on her plate. She couldn't seem to decide which one she'll eat, but she settled with _adobo_ and said that she'll eat the _sinigang_ later, for diner.

I tried the _adobo _too. It tasted good.

"Do you want to go shopping now? Or do you want me to go shopping and you stay at some café with Pia?" she asked.

"I think I'll stay in the café with Pia." I said. She frowned, then smiled a mischievous smile.

"What size are you in foot wear, tops, bottoms, and dresses?" she asked. She took a piece of paper and a pen then wrote something down, then looked at me expectantly.

"Size 7 ½ in foot wear, medium in tops, my waist line is 29, and my dress size is medium." I said as she wrote it all down.

I looked at my clothes and frowned. I gave her my phone and she called Pia.

"Meet us at Trinoma." She said and hung up. This is going to be a long day.

"By the way, Amy, you would want to change your clothes before you go." Said Rain. "I have some shirts and pants that might fit you, oh and I also have some shoes you can try, if not fitted, use slippers."

I went to her room and came out a few minutes later wearing a British flag shirt and American eagle pants. Then Rain got me green slippers that looked like it was hers but a little over sized. Just my size. We got into the car and off we went to Trinoma.

* * *

**A/N: hi, OI'm sorry about the recently short chapters, but there are so much things on my mind... Oh I hope that this is clear of any mistakes... :D bye, see you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_SCREEEEEE!_ The breaks echoed through the empty highway. Rain slammed on the breaks right after she saw the approaching headlights.

We were driving through the highway when we saw the bright lights, Rain was momentarily blinded and she slammed on the breaks as fast as she could. The Ferrari pulled over to the side. Out came the driver and opened the backseat door.

"Amy! Rain!" Shouted Ian as he ran toward the broken down car. "Where were you going?"

"Rain said th-that we were going to the mall to meet her friend, Pia." I said. "And I think that she's waiting inside the mall, we have to get to her."

Ian called the driver over to carry Rain to the backseat as he and I followed.

~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~

"Hello?" Ian said into the phone. "Pia? You have to get to the hospital, Rain passed out… Yes, I know… just… don't hang up! Get here as fast as you can!"

I was trying to wake Rain up, but when the doctor came in, he told us to wait out in the corridor.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She'll be here any minute now." Said Ian.

"Hey! What happened?" asked Pia from across the corridor, she was sprinting toward us.

"She crashed the car into my Ferrari." Said Ian casually.

"Hey Ian, I was just wondering, how come your car only got a scratch and a dent?" I asked. "It wasn't damaged like Rain's"

"Lucian tech, it wasn't even supposed to get a scratch or a dent, but Rain was using an older, more vulnerable version." Ian explained. "She was actually waiting for the version that I'm using, but she customized it so it took longer than usual."

"I'm afraid that she's in a comma." Said the doctor with a fake sympathetic look on his face. "From all I know, she would be out cold for two months."

Ian murmured something that could only make heads and tails of. It sounded like 'not if she's a Lucian'.

Ian went in the room and told us to wait. I knew it was because he was going to use Lucian medicine so that she would wake up sooner.

But I guess I was wrong because a moment later, Ian turned his iPod on max and was shouting wake up at the top of his lungs. A minute later, Ian came out with small wound on the back of his hand.

"She freaking pinched me!" he said. We smiled and went in the room with him. Rain was sitting up in bed looking dazed.

"Hey." She said. "Sorry Ian, I do that sometimes when I get shocked."

* * *

**A/N: Hi! sorry it was short... I need to know your opinions, and I might not be able to update for a few days... Do you like the two extra characters? Rain and Pia? please tell me in your reviews... :D**


End file.
